


baby, i just can't get enough

by zantetsvkens (One_Piecee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Yuuri in crop tops and heels because i can, hip hop dancing to be exact, phichit is the ultimate wingman and no one can convince me otherwise, there are mentions of sex but nothing too in depth, this was purely self-indulgent im not sorry, try and pry this au from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piecee/pseuds/zantetsvkens
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri bop to the top.(Or the AU in which Viktor is the reigning champion of WORLDS, the largest hip hop dance competition known to man and soon finds himself in a dance off against one Katsuki Yuuri in a club in Tokyo one night and has been looking for him ever since.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for purely self-indulgent reasons if you must know and since i saw no dance au's like this I had to change that. The title is from Jay Park's song 'Me Like Yuh' which is basically what first inspired me to write this tbh
> 
> Thank you to my cousin @mochichiiiii for being my beta and also helping me with the little blurb in the summary!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about dance competitions or dance in general so expect a lot of inaccuracies lmao i'm just going off of what I know and have seen in my life
> 
> Note: Yuuri's dances will be in the end notes so be sure to look at it!

The first time they met was out on the dance floor beneath the flashing lights and the pounding music, cheers ringing out from amongst the crowd as their bodies flowed in time with the melody. An upbeat tune, loud enough for them to feel the vibrations in their chest, was blaring through the speakers and the two bodies that were the center of attention on the dance floor moved without missing a beat, their bodies slicked with sweat and gaze never leaving the others.

They were close. So, so close that Viktor could smell the faint scent of alcohol on the other man’s breath. Suddenly, the man was pulling away and transitioning into another series of movements that were just so graceful and flowed so beautifully with the music it was almost as if he were water itself with how fluid the moves were. When the man directed a taunting gesture towards him, Viktor couldn’t help but feel the blood in his veins buzz with excitement _._ He’s never seen anyone move like that before and he wasn’t one to back down from a dance off, especially if it was with the prettiest man he had ever laid eyes on.

The man began to approach him once more, brown eyes hooded and glinting with desire as his hands slid up Viktor’s chest and into his hair and _tugged._ Heat rushed through his body like wildfire before settling somewhere dangerously low, his hands coming up on their own accord as he placed them on the other man’s hips and moved in time with him. The man in his arms twisted around and Viktor had to restrain himself from stopping and dragging the other man off to the nearest hotel right then and there as the other man dropped down low and _grinded_ against him.

A low moan escaped his lips, the sound lost within the din of the music, as the other man stepped away from him and watched Viktor with dark eyes as he beckoned him forth with a single finger. Viktor smirked as he licked his lips, watched as the other man’s eyes hungrily followed the movement, before he stepped forward and took center stage.

He was more than happy to reciprocate those movements.

Viktor moved with a grace so natural and elegant that it was impossible to take your eyes off of him and that was a fact that Viktor knew. He usually basked in the attention that he received, the cheers that erupted from the crowd around him, but this time was different. This time, his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was on the alluring man that had caught his attention the moment he stepped foot onto the dance floor.

Viktor moved forward then, grabbed the other man by the waist and pulled him close. Their hips moved together as Viktor left the ghost of a kiss on his lips and released him just as quickly as he danced away, allowing his limbs to fly into another set of smooth movements.

He hadn’t danced like this in years.

He hadn’t had this much fun in years.

The feeling was exhilarating and he never wanted it to end.

Viktor’s eyes were alight with pure _want_ as he gazed at his dance partner, his hands sliding down his own chest tantalizingly slowly before settling on the growing hardness between his legs as he thrusted forward.

Viktor watched through hooded eyes as his partner stalked towards him, the lust in his expression full-blown as he reached forward and pulled Viktor as close as he could to him. The hand was back in his hair as it tugged on the strands _just right_ and Viktor couldn’t help but shamelessly moan once more, this time causing the man to elicit a low moan of his own, before the man murmured several words, his voice low and filled with so much raw _need_.

_“Hurry up and finish your routine.”_

\----

Needless to say, as Viktor made his way onto the stage the next day, the spotlight following his every movement, he danced like he had never danced before.

That day, he won the finals and for the first time in five years, he felt like he earned it.

\----

“Hey, Viktor,” Chris called out. He seemed to be watching a video of some sort as he waved said man over to him. “Isn’t this the guy from the club in Tokyo from a couple months ago? The one that you were dancing with?”

Viktor, upon hearing those words, practically sprinted over to the man as Chris tilted his phone at a better angle so that they could both get a good look at the screen. The current performer seemed to have just started his routine and with just one look at the figure on stage, Viktor knew that it was the man that he had been looking for.

He could never forget those hips, after all.

_WORLDS: Kyushu Preliminary Round Live – Katsuki Yuuri_

Viktor swallowed hard as he replied with a nod, his eyes following every swift and fluid motion as the dancer moved across the stage.

Chris whistled. “He’s quite something.”

Viktor was going to respond, he really was going to, but the words died in his throat the moment he saw Yuuri shrug off the baggy sweater that he wore to reveal a form-fitting crop top.

The expanse of skin that was exposed to the world did wonders for him.

“Damn.”

“I’m so fucked.”

“Wait… Wait, is he wearing _heels?_ ” Mila piped up from beside them. When she had arrived, they had no idea.

Upon hearing her statement, however, the other two did a doubletake to see that Yuuri was, in fact, wearing heels.

Viktor groaned. “ _I’m so_ _fucked._ ”

\----

Viktor stayed up late that night watching every single video of Katsuki Yuuri that he could find and discovered several things about the man:

  1. His dance style had changed dramatically over the years; it first started off with a bit of popping and locking before it moved onto some bboying and a bit of ballet later on.
  2. His clothing style had changed as well, Viktor noted, and all Viktor could think of was that he was damn well grateful that it did because those crop tops that Yuuri wore were a godsend.
  3. Both crop tops _and_ heels were Yuuri’s trademark clothing.



He was going to have trouble sleeping that night.

\----

“…Are you listening to me, old man!?”

Viktor hummed as he spared a brief glance up from his phone to gaze at the young blond haired boy before he turned back to what he was previously doing.

A sigh escaped Yuri’s lips as he glanced over Viktor’s shoulder to see what the older man was watching.

_WORLDS: Cup of China International Round Live – Katsuki Yuuri_

Yuri snorted.

“I don’t know how a pig like him can catch your attention.”

The two of them watched Yuuri’s entire performance anyways.

Yuri would then later deny the fact that he quite enjoyed the flow of the choreography he saw on screen earlier that day.

\----

“From the beginning, Yuri!” Viktor called out as he got into position in front of the floor-length mirrors once more. “You need to put more of your hips into it!”

“You know I don’t like doing these kinds of moves!” Yuri growled out but moved into position anyways.

“You asked me to choreograph a routine for you and with you being my fan I was _so_ sure you could handle this.”

“I _can_ handle it for your information so shut up!”

“Stop arguing and get back to practice!” Yakov shouted.

The music began once more and their bodies were nothing but a flurry of movements for the next hour as they did their best to get through their practice for the day.

\----

Phichit finds Yuuri in the studio early one morning doing a run-through of the routine he’d be performing at the Rostelecom Cup later that month. It was a tough routine that required constant movement but it wasn’t anything Yuuri couldn’t handle, he had the stamina for it after all.

He leaned against the nearby wall as he watched his best friend fly through the movements with all the grace of a swan.

Pop and locks reminiscent of his early days as a dancer.

Sharp movements dissolving into something smooth.

A hint of bboy and ballet flare that tied the whole performance together.

Yuuri’s inspiration for this routine, which he had choreographed himself, was taken from his life as a dancer and anyone could see the pure and raw emotion in his movements, is his features, that he had put his whole heart into creating this choreography.

Yuuri had come so far in his career as a dancer and Phichit couldn’t help but feel the swell of pride in his chest as he watched his best friend’s practice wind down to a close.

And he couldn’t do anything other than clap to show his best friend how amazing his choreography was.

Yuuri laughed as he greeted him.

“You’re here early, Phichit.”

“Figured you’d be here since you weren’t in the room when I woke up.” Phichit explained before his eyes lit up, remembering the reason as to why he had come to the studio so early that morning. Pulling out his phone, he tapped around for a bit before holding the phone out for Yuuri. “Anyways, the performance orders for the Rostelecom Cup are out!”

Yuuri all but sprinted over to him as Phichit handed the device over to him. His eyes scanned the screen and when he saw his name he froze, eyes widening as he looked between the phone, Phichit and back again as if to confirm that what he was seeing was indeed real.

“Yes, Yuuri, it’s real.” Phichit rolled his eyes before he pulled his best friend into a tight hug. “I can’t believe that you’ll be performing in the opening ceremony for the Rostelecom Cup! And with _the_ Viktor Nikiforov no less! Congratulations!”

It took a moment for Yuuri to comprehend the words, another second to take it all in, and when the message finally made itself clear to him, he cheered as he hugged his best friend back just as tightly.

“I can’t believe I get to stand on the same stage as him… And dance with him no less!”

“I’m so happy for you!” Phichit cried as he released Yuuri. “Oh, there’s so much to do! You have to head to Russia early so that you can start putting together a choreography with him, right? You have to update me on every single thing that happens, okay?”

Yuuri laughed. “Of course.”

“And don’t forget to seduce him with everything that you’ve got.”

“Phichit!”

\----

Viktor stared at the screen, his eyes growing larger for every second that passed by before he slowly raised his head to look at the people standing before him.

“Hey, Viktor, who’d you-” Yuri’s words were cut short as he was pulled into a tight hug and lifted off the ground. “Wha- Hey! Put me down you shitty old man!”

The demand went ignored, however, as Viktor cheered so damn loudly into his ears.

There were no words that could describe how happy he felt right now.

\----

Just as Yuuri was preparing to head off to bed that night, he received a short text message from Phichit.

_I got you._

Yuuri stared at his phone and waited, wondering if his best friend was going to elaborate on whatever it was that he was saying. When no other messages came through, however, Yuuri shrugged and turned off the lights as he slipped beneath the covers.

He’d ask him in the morning.

\----

At around four in the morning, Yuuri’s phone chimed rather loudly, startling him awake. Who in their right mind had decided to contact him at this ungodly hour, he had no idea.

Grumbling quietly, he contemplated ignoring the text but had decided against it. It could be important, after all.

Sighing, he sat up and rummaged around for his glasses as he swiped the screen to unlock his phone, the brightness from the device causing him to squint as he read the text message.

_Hi! Is this Katsuki Yuuri’s phone number?_

Blinking, Yuuri rubbed his eyes to clear away the last dredges of sleep as he glanced at the caller ID.

A foreign number greets him, the +7 area code staring back at him.

There was only one person that came to mind that could have possibly contacted him with that dialing code but it just wasn’t possible.

Right?

But then again… who else could it have been?

Swallowing down his nerves, Yuuri thumbed out a response.

_May I ask who this is?_

He presses send before he can back out and proceeded to patiently wait for a response.

No more than a second later, he received his answer.

_It’s Viktor Nikiforov!_

Before Yuuri could even begin to comprehend the words, another series of texts flashed across the screen.

 _When are you planning on coming to Russia?_ The next message read.

_I already have a few ideas that we could use for the choreography_

_I can’t wait to see you_

A single heart emoji followed the last text message and Yuuri could have sworn his own heart stopped beating right then and there.

He scrambled out of his bed then, tripping on the blankets that had tangled itself around his ankles in his haste, and all but tore through the small apartment in order to slam the door to Phichit’s room open.

“Phichit!”

Phichit’s eyes flew open as he – quite literally – jumped several feet into the air, his head swiveling back and forth as he tried to identify the source of danger. When his eyes honed in on Yuuri’s frame standing within the doorway to his room, he visibly relaxed his tense muscles.

“Hmm? Yuuri, what is it?” Phichit yawned.

“It’s…! He…!” Yuuri animatedly gestured and pointed to his phone and rather than trying to create a coherent sentence, he thrusted his phone into Phichit’s hands.

It took Phichit a total of three tries to read the text messages due to his sleep hazed brain and when the words finally began to make some sense to him, he laughed and, much to Yuuri’s alarm, began to quickly type out a response to Viktor.

“No!” Yuuri yelled and with that attempted to wrestle his phone away from his best friend.

\----

Viktor stared at his phone, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for a reply. Something, anything, would do honestly.

One minute slowly bled into three and as three began to bleed into five, he was slowly regretting sending that last message.

Heart sinking, he was about to place his phone down onto his nightstand when the device chose to vibrate several times at that exact moment.

_I’ll be there by Friday_

_I can’t wait to see you too_

The last message was followed by a series of emojis – a pair of lips and several hearts – and Viktor could feel the warmth rush into his cheeks.

Rolling onto his side, he buried his face into his hands, not even bothering to hide the wide smile that was beginning to worm its way onto his lips.

Setting his phone down, Viktor smiled as he cuddled Makkachin close to his chest and drifted off to sleep, his dreams calm and tranquil.

\----

“If I’m not the best man at your wedding I’m going to be so disappointed.”

“I hate you.”

\----

The rest of the week was nothing but a blur as Viktor threw himself into practice with vigor, surprising all of those around him as he flew through his planned routines for the Rostelecom Cup with nothing less than a perfect performance.

In between practices, Viktor spent his breaks on his phone typing away a multitude of messages, small smiles gracing his lips every single time.

\----

As Friday rolled around, Viktor felt nothing but excitement rushing through his veins as soon as he spotted Yuuri through the partition glass. Warm brown eyes met his and he couldn’t help the smile that had wormed its way onto his lips as he ran towards the exit and waited for Yuuri to walk – or, rather, also run – through.

He gathered Yuuri up into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could the moment he was within arm’s reach.

And his heart soared when Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him and hugged him back.

\----

The two found themselves in Viktor’s studio later that day huddled around the stereo as they scrolled through their phones in an attempt to find some suitable music for their routine.

“How about this one?” Yuuri suggested, music softly playing through the speakers of his phone.

Viktor hummed thoughtfully. “Doesn’t really fit with the bits of choreography that I had in mind…” He murmured.

Truth be told, he honestly had no idea what type of music he wanted for their performance. He had tried to dance the bits he had to several musical arrangements but none of them seemed _right._

And, if he were being honest, he wanted to find _the_ one.

“Viktor?”

He looked up.

“Is – Is it okay if we do a pair dance…?” Yuuri’s voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence, his cheeks flushed a soft pink as his eyes darted away nervously.

Viktor wanted to thank whatever God it was out there that had been gracious enough to grant him this opportunity.

He pulled Yuuri into a hug instead.

“Of course it’s alright!”

 _It’s better than alright._ He silently added before releasing Yuuri.

“Did you find a song that you wanted to dance to?” He asked.

Yuuri nodded as he made his way over to his bags – which they had piled into a corner by the door the moment they had walked into the studio – and began to riffle through them, Viktor’s eyes following his every movement as he silently wondered what the other man could be up to.

“I actually already have a bit of the choreography done for the second half of this piece but I uh… needed a partner to complete it so I never really… finished it…” Yuuri explained as he kicked off his shoes and began to tug off his socks.

“Yuuri, what are you-”

Viktor’s breath caught as he watched Yuuri pull out a pair of pumps and slip them on; the heels making an audible ‘ _clack’_ on the hardwood floor as Yuuri made his way back over to him.

“Please watch this.” Yuuri murmured as he plugged his phone into the stereo system and made his way to the center of the room.

An upbeat pop song slowly began to filter through the speakers.

 _Oh, I’ll be watching, alright._ Viktor thought.

He watched as Yuuri took a deep breath while turning to face the mirror wall, his eyes focusing on his own figure as his hips began to sway ever so slowly and no, there was no way he was going to –

The sensual roll of hips was the first thing to greet him and Viktor’s breath stuttered once more.

He could feel the heat beginning to pool somewhere uncomfortably low in his stomach.

There were a lot – and he means _a lot –_ of hip movements in this piece.

It reminded him of the club from so many months ago and what had happened afterwards.

The way he moved his hips _just_ right and how he had shamelessly grinded on him and thrusted-

He paused.

Nope. He was _not_ going to think about this. Not now, at least.

“Viktor?”

His head snapped up, a questioning look in his eyes as Yuuri jumped slightly at the sudden movement.

“Ah… um, how was it?”

Viktor cleared his throat before speaking.

“Could you go through it one more time?” He asked, forever grateful that his voice didn’t waver.

Shrugging, Yuuri did as told as soon as Viktor reset the music and Viktor forced himself to focus on the choreography and not on the way Yuuri’s hips moved so damn smoothly.

His hips should be illegal, honestly.

“It’s not bad.” Viktor says as he pauses the music once the routine was completed and made his way over to stand in front of Yuuri. “There are some parts where you were lacking but that’s understandable since you needed a partner to complete the dance.”

Raising a hand, he tucked it beneath Yuuri’s chin, nudging it up so that he could meet his gaze, as he slowly slid a leg in between Yuuri’s. His lips quirked into a small smile when he saw the sharp intake of breath.

“There’s plenty of things that we could do,” Viktor murmured, a single finger tracing over Yuuri’s lips. “You could teach me a bit of the choreography you just did but you must be tired, right? You just arrived in Saint Petersburg not that long ago after all. Why don’t you tell me all about yourself instead? We should build a little bit of trust in our relationship since we’ll be dancing together, _kotyenok_.”

Viktor watched as Yuuri’s cheeks flushed an interesting shade of red before said man promptly jumped away, his hand clutched to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong!” Yuuri replied hastily.

Viktor wasn’t exactly _hurt_ by the reaction, per se, but it did make his heart sink just a bit.

Plastering a smile onto his face, Viktor clapped his hands together.

“Well, let’s get you to your hotel! You should get some rest in before tomorrow, we have a busy schedule ahead of us!”

\----

The rest of the week was nothing but a whirlwind of activity that left Yuuri exhausted and out of breath by the time he managed to make it back to his room. After the first few days of staying at the hotel, it was apparent that crashing at Viktor’s place for the duration of his stay in Saint Petersburg was the most ideal thing to do; the trip from the hotel to the studio was ridiculous, after all.

When Yuuri had complained about it to Viktor one day after their usual evening practice, Viktor had suggested that he could just stay at his flat if he wanted to. It was a relief, really, and he had taken him up on the offer – with some persuasion from Viktor, of course – and the two had then quickly relocated Yuuri’s belongings to Viktor’s own home within the next half hour.

\----

During his stay in Saint Petersburg, Yuuri had also managed to meet a few dancers that Viktor was well-acquainted with due to the fact that they also attended the same dance complex as him.

The first person he met was Yuri Plisetsky and boy, did that meeting go downhill horribly fast. The boy was nothing but a bundle of anger which left Yuuri beyond baffled when the younger boy had given him the nickname ‘pig’ and pushed past him to get to the front doors of the studio.

The second person was Mila Babicheva and she was one of the kindest people that Yuuri had ever met. She had quite the sense of humor and the two of them had become extremely good friends as the days slowly passed by.

The third person was Georgi Popovich and, well, Yuuri didn’t really know how else to describe the man other than him being quite nice.

He had met Yakov, too. He was the owner of the studio and acted as a coach of some sort to the group of four and, if Yuuri were to be quite honest, he found the man quite intimidating.

\----

As Viktor walked through the front doors of the dance complex early one morning, he was met with a small crowd standing outside the door to the studio he usually occupied.

(Technically, it was really only the other three people he usually saw on a daily basis but that was besides the point.)

“Good morning!” Viktor greeted cheerily. “Is Yuuri in there? He wasn’t in the house this morning.”

Three heads whipped around to stare at him.

“When the hell did he start living with you?”

“I thought he was staying at a hotel?”

“Stop talking, will you? Look, he’s starting again!”

The three turned back to what they were previously doing and with nothing better to do, Viktor decided to join them.

“So, what are you guys doing anyways?” Viktor asked curiously as the four of them watched Yuuri fly through the routine that the two of them had been working on for the better part of a week and a half.

“We’re watching him dance.” Georgi helpfully replied.

“Is this the dance that you two will be performing for the opening ceremony?” Mila asked.

Viktor hummed in response.

“How long has he been here?” Viktor questioned, noticing the slight sheen of sweat that covered Yuuri’s features.

Yuri and Georgi merely shrugged as they directed their gaze to Mila. She had been the first one out of the three to arrive.

“He was already in the studio by the time I got here and that was around eight, I think?” She said. “He’s just been practicing this routine from what I’ve seen so far, though.”

The group turned back to observing the dancer within the studio but, much to their surprise, Yuuri seemed to have finished doing a run-through of their performance and was currently making his way back to the center of the room.

It seemed as if he had made a short trip to the stereo in order to change the song.

Listening closely, the four could now hear the faint sounds of a piano being played through the speakers which slowly grew in volume with every second that passed by.

With baited breaths, they silently wondered what kind of routine Yuuri would perform.

A moment later, he began to move.

And their breaths were utterly blown away.

Yuuri’s movements were sharp and precise; his arms, his legs, his entire body flowed so beautifully and seemed to create a story all on its own.

The pop and locks that were being executed caused his body to be in constant motion but every step that he took was precise and sure.

He was carrying himself with confidence.

And he was smiling.

Viktor couldn’t ever recall a time he saw something, someone, look so damn breathtaking.

Midway through the performance, they could hear the beats of a drum beginning to bleed into the song and before they knew it Yuuri had –

“What the hell was that transition!?” Yuri exclaimed, eyes wide.

The second song had been seamlessly blended into the first and Yuuri had made the transition so perfectly – practically flawless, in fact – that it looked as if it took no effort to execute at all.

It wasn’t the toughest transition Viktor had ever seen, or heard of for that matter, but even he knew that the transition that Yuuri had just executed must have taken weeks of practice to perfect.

The second song was a lot more mellow than the first – the first having been a popular, upbeat pop song – and suddenly Yuuri’s movements were slower, more fluid and smooth and less sharp and precise.

The sudden change in tempo had left them stunned.

But that’s exactly why they were unable to look away.

This part of the routine was a lot more graceful and was much more similar to his current style of dance.

The movements were clean.

They were elegant.

They were beautiful.

His chest surged with some sort of emotion – what it was, he didn’t know – as he continued to watch Yuuri dance his heart out.

Was it awe?

Adoration?

Love?

A mix of all three?

Probably.

It had to be, there was no other emotion he could use to describe what he currently felt.

It was the same feeling that he had felt last year, on the day of the WORLDS Sochi Finals.

Without thinking, Viktor had pushed the door to the studio open – the other three (or rather, two, since Yuri could care less) voicing their protests as they tried to stop him, but to no avail – as he made his way over to Yuuri.

Before Yuuri could even utter a single word, Viktor had pulled him into an embrace.

The room was silent for several moments, save for the music blasting through the stereo, when Yuuri had decided to speak up.

“Viktor? Are you alright?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Viktor buried his face into Yuuri’s hair.

“When you dance this at the Rostelecom Cup, think of only me.” Viktor murmured.

They stood like that for a while, probably would have stayed like that for even longer, had the door not slammed open several seconds later.

“Hey! Viktor! Stop flirting and run through the choreography with me again!”

They broke apart and Viktor couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright.” Viktor called out, his gaze focusing on Yuuri. “Why don’t you take a rest while I teach Yuri? You’ve been dancing for a while now, right?”

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Now, off you go! Go grab some water and make sure to stretch so that your muscles don’t seize up!”

\----

“Hey, pig.”

Yuuri glanced up.

“Could you teach me how to do those things with your hips? The ones that you always do?”

Yuuri stared, dumbfounded.

Did he hear that right?

“Well? Can you?” The annoyance was clear as day in Yuri’s voice.

Okay, he hadn’t heard wrong then.

“Of course! But, can I ask why?”

Yuri huffed. “Viktor says I can’t get the movements right when we run through my choreography, says he can’t identify what I’m doing wrong.”

Yuuri snorted upon hearing those words. “Of course he couldn’t.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes. Turning his attention back to Yuri, he clapped his hands together. “Alright, which ones are you having trouble with? It’d be easier if you showed me the parts of your choreography that you’re struggling with and then we can work from there.”

Yuuri then proceeded to spend the next half hour attempting to teach Yuri how to do effortless hip rolls and everything else within that range of movement that he needed to learn how to do properly.

“Wait, no, not like that.”

“How else am I supposed to do it then!?”

“You’ll hurt yourself if you do it like that! Your center of gravity is off. Here, like this.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been doing and it’s clearly not working!”

“Okay, well, let’s try something else. Come with me for a minute.”

\----

“How’s this? Comfortable?”

“How can these shoes be comfortable!?”

“Maybe we should try something lower then…”

“This height is fine!”

“Well, you need to be able to walk in them but if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure, damn it!”

“Okay! These ones then. Try walking around in them.”

Despite stumbling a bit, Yuri was, to say the least, a natural much to his surprise.

“I don’t understand how this is supposed to help.” Yuri grumbled.

“It’ll help with your posture and might make it a bit easier for you to do the movements. Just trust me on this.”

\----

The sun had just begun to set by the time Yuri had managed to perfect his routine.

“Don’t think this means anything!” Yuri barked as he glanced away, his voice soft as he murmured the next few words. “But thanks, I guess.”

Yuuri beamed.

“You’re welcome!”

\----

“Yuuuuri!” Viktor whined as he flopped down onto said man’s stomach and was rewarded with a soft ‘ _oof_ ’.

“Vikkktor!” Yuuri mimicked his tone of voice.

He pouted.

“Let’s go somewhere.”

“We just walked Makkachin.”

“I still want to go somewhere.”

“Can we just stay home? I’m exhausted. We’ve been working ourselves to the bone for the past few days.”

Viktor huffed, watching as Yuuri rolled his eyes at the childish gesture.

He felt Yuuri’s body shift beneath his for a moment and then the next thing he knew, Yuuri’s forehead was resting against his.

Viktor stilled at the sudden touch.

“Let’s just stay home, please?” Yuuri murmured tiredly.

His gaze softened.

“Alright.”

Yuuri smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Viktor could feel the flush beginning to spread across his cheeks and he couldn’t do anything other than bury his face into Yuuri’s chest.

He was just too cute.

\----

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was soft as he knelt down beside him.

“Just leave me alone.” Yuuri replied, voice muffled as he buried his face into his arms.

“But –”

“Just leave. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

Viktor frowned but stood up and made his way out of the studio nonetheless, the door slowly shutting behind him with a soft ‘ _click_ ’.

\----

The days seemed to be getting shorter and shorter the closer it got to the Rostelecom Cup. Yuuri often showed up to the studio early – sometimes with a sleepy Viktor in tow – in order to get some extra practice in before the competition began in a couple of days.

“Viktor! Let’s go through it again!” He called out.

Off to the side, Viktor was doubled over, out of breath and sweat glistening on his skin.

“Again? You know, Yuuri, I’ve been thinking but you have quite the stamina.”

“Just one more time and then we can go grab lunch.” Yuuri pleaded.

“Alright, just give me a couple minutes.”

\----

“Yuuri!” Phichit tackled his best friend into a hug.

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the Thai dancer.

“You haven’t messaged me in a while!” Phichit cried as he released Yuuri and held him by the shoulders. “What did I tell you about updating me on every single thing that’s happened since you got here?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! It just totally slipped my mind!”

Phichit smiled as he threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Well, it’s okay because now I can hear it from _and_ tease you in person!” Phichit said happily.

“Phiiiichit!” Yuuri whined.

They paused.

And then they both burst into laughter.

\----

“You’re kidding me.”

“I wish I was.”

“You’re actually dating _the_ Viktor Nikiforov.” Phichit repeated, eyes wide.

Yuuri’s face flushed. “Yeah.” He murmured, a bashful smile on his lips. “I am.”

Phichit grinned. “I’m so happy for you, Yuuri!”

\----

Chris whistled. “He looks even better in person.”

Viktor turned his head to glance over at Yuuri who was animatedly speaking with one of the other dancers and observed what the other man wore.

His outfit was similar to Viktor’s in a sense, the only difference being that Viktor was dressed in a white button down whereas Yuuri wore a white crop top and heels.

“I know, right?” He replied happily, his eyes trailing along the faux leather pants that Yuuri wore with interested eyes. They hugged his leg muscles in all the right places and Viktor was having a hard time diverting his attention away from Yuuri’s ass.

“You, my friend, are one lucky man.”

“Tell me about it.”

\----

The closer it got to the scheduled time for the opening ceremony the more Yuuri began to pace, Viktor noticed.

Making his way over to him, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his.

“Nervous?” He asked.

Yuuri fidgeted, his eyes darting away from Viktor’s for a moment before he tentatively nodded.

Bringing his other hand up, he tucked it beneath Yuuri’s chin and nudged it up so that he could meet the other’s gaze.

“You’ll do great, I know you will.” Viktor murmured as he rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I believe in you.”

“But what if I mess up? What if –”

“Yuuri.” Viktor cut him off, his hand moving away from Yuuri’s chin to cup his cheek instead. “Think of nothing else but me while you’re up there, okay?”

Yuuri huffed but a small smile wormed its way onto his lips as his own hand came up to rest over Viktor’s.

“I thought you only wanted me to do that for my solo performance.”

“I changed my mind.” Viktor smiled. “I want you to think of only me whenever you’re up on stage.”

“I make no promises.”

Viktor gasped as he stepped away, a hand coming up to clutch at his chest, right over where his heart would be. “You wound me!”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding, it was a joke!” Yuuri exclaimed, a wide smile on his face as he couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the scene before him.

Viktor joined him a moment later and they both began to laugh until they were out of breath.

Wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes, Viktor held a hand out for Yuuri.

“Ready to go, _kotyenok_?”

Yuuri smiled as he placed his hand in his.

“Ready when you are.”

\----

Yuuri took one last deep breath in an attempt to relax his tense muscles before he lay down on the stage and placed his head on Viktor’s lap, the first few words of the song that they were going to dance to beginning to filter out through the speakers.

_Think of only me._

They began to move.

And they blew their audience away with their performance.

\----

“I knew you could do it.”

“Only because you were there with me.”

\----

The Rostelecom Cup ended with Viktor leading the scoreboard and Yuuri following in at a close second, having been just a couple points short of being able to edge into the lead spot due to his freestyle performance.

Freestyling wasn’t Yuuri’s strong point, if he were being honest, but he thought he held his ground quite well when he was pitted against one Christophe Giacometti in a dance battle.

Despite not being in first place, Yuuri was ecstatic.

\----

The competitors who’d be moving onto the next round were shipped off to the airport after the Rostelecom Cup ended. They’d be staying in a hotel in Barcelona until the finals for WORLDS came around and were given the task of choreographing their exhibition and opening ceremony routines in the meantime.

Practice was grueling; it was rough and frustrating and wore them down to the bones.

But Viktor could care less. He was just happy that by the end of the day he was able to slip beneath the covers and be able to embrace the body of the man he loved, spent and satisfied.

\----

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was hard. “Do you remember where you lost it?”

“No, I don’t.” Yuuri replied, his eyes downcast. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just buy another one.”

He plastered a smile onto his face. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Yuuri, it’s fine. Let’s just head back. The shop will be closed anyways.”

He watched as Yuuri’s lips set into a firm line as he gazed up at him.

“Why are you always like this?” He fumed.

“Like what?”

“Like – Like _this_! The ‘ _I don’t care_ ’ attitude, the hiding why you’re angry and doing that thing that you always do by putting on that damn smile on your damn face that I just hate so _damn_ much!” Yuuri exclaimed, voice distraught. “Why are you always like this when something happens?”

“Yuuri, I don’t –”

Viktor’s heart fell when he saw the sudden onslaught of tears, the guilt crashing into him like a tidal wave and striking him right in the chest, hard.

“Do you just not trust me? Is that why you’re always like this, like you’re trying to test me?”

His heart broke.

“Yuuri that’s not –”

“I’m used to being blamed for my mistakes,” Yuuri’s voice shook as he spoke. “But this time I’m anxious because I don’t want to mess up and lose you. You never talk to me when you’re angry so sometimes I can’t figure out what I did wrong and it hurts me because I can’t do anything to fix it. I’ve been wondering if you secretly wanted to leave me.”

“Yuuri, I never wanted to leave you.”

“I know that!”

Stunned by the sudden outburst, Viktor stayed quiet for a moment.

“Then what do you want me to do?” He asked softly.

“Just talk to me! Stop running away and shutting me out!”

Viktor couldn’t help but reach out and pull him into a tight embrace.

“Okay, I promise. But you have to promise me that you’ll talk to me, too. Don’t ignore me and push me away.”

He felt Yuuri nod against his chest and Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to his temple.

“Let’s go back and talk, okay? We’ll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement as he pulled away, sniffling and wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Viktor pressed another kiss to his forehead before gently taking his hand in his and leading them back towards the hotel.

\----

With limbs twisted and tangled amongst the sheets and sweat slicked bodies pressed against one another and framed by the moonlight, Viktor met Yuuri’s movements halfway, all the while whispering words filled with so much love and adoration into the other’s ears as they brought each other over the edge and into a state of bliss.

That night, they fell asleep wrapped in one another’s embrace, feeling the closest they had ever felt since the beginning of their relationship.

\----

Viktor, as always, was flawless when it came to his performances. He was able to wow the audience with a single step and take their breaths away with little to no effort at all and to Yuuri, he was nothing short of stunning.

And breathtaking.

And beautiful.

The list could go on for eons, really.

_Let’s hear it for Viktor Nikiforov!_

Applause followed him even after Viktor had already made his way backstage.

_Now, let’s give it up for Katsuki Yuuri!_

Cheers rang out from amongst the crowd as he made his way out onto the stage, waving at the audience with a smile on his lips.

Motioning for the DJ to start the music, he got into position and took a deep breath.

The sounds from the audience faded away.

The familiar notes of a piano began to play.

And he danced like he had never danced before.

\----

To put it simply, Yuuri was a lot of things to Viktor.

He was strong.

He was beautiful.

And he was an amazing dancer that could dance with so much emotion that it made Viktor’s heart swell with joy and love and whatever other sappy feeling there was to name in this world and universe.

There were dozens upon dozens of things that he loved about Katsuki Yuuri and if you had asked him to list them all he would have probably stood there all day telling you about him.

But he didn’t have time for that right now.

Because he was already running for Yuuri before he had even fully stepped off the stage.

And he all but tackled him into an embrace and kissed him with all the love that he could muster.

When he pulled away, Yuuri looked slightly dazed.

“Viktor?”

He took a deep breath, his voice choking on a sob.

“I just love you so, so much.”

Yuuri smiled softly.

“I love you too.”

\----

The audience was still in a state of shock as they applauded the top three dancers who stood on the stage, their trophies in hand.

Viktor too, had initially been shocked by the results but as he stood there holding onto a silver trophy, he couldn’t help but feel the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life.

Glancing to his right, he caught Yuuri’s gaze and smiled softly, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

When Yuuri smiled in response, he couldn’t help but feel the tears begin to streak down his cheeks and Yuuri did nothing but pull him into an embrace.

“I should be thanking you, Viktor.” Yuuri murmured. “You were the one who brought me here, to this stage, and now I’m standing here today because of you. So, thank you, Viktor.”

And Viktor couldn’t do anything but sob in his Yuuri’s arms as soon as he heard his words.

Gold really suited him.

\----

Later that night, Viktor was desperately trying to figure out whether or not the exhibition routines were a blessing or curse.

As of current, Yuuri was out on the stage performing with Phichit and a few others and Viktor felt utterly torn between wanting to watch the rest of the routine or crashing it in order to cart Yuuri off back to the hotel in order to make love to him for the rest of the _week._

“One lucky man indeed.” Chris muttered as they watched the group of five out on the stage strut around in heels and crop tops and those damn faux leather pants that did absolute _justice_ to Yuuri’s ass.

“How could he _do_ this to me!?” Viktor cried.

“He didn’t do anything to you.” Yuri snorted. “Besides, this is that Thai dancer’s exhibition dance, not the pigs.”

Viktor whined. “But he didn’t tell me that he’d be performing _this._ ”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t have to tell you anything.”

“But I’m sure he would have –”

“There must be a reason why he didn’t tell you. Just ask him afterwards.” Chris suggested.

Viktor paused, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

“Yeah…” He muttered moments later, furiously nodding his head. “Yeah! There has to be a reason why he didn’t tell me!”

They watched as the group of five made their way off stage as soon as their performance ended, Yuuri breaking away from the group in order to head over to Viktor.

“Yuuri!” Viktor pouted. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to perform this!?”

Yuuri smiled.

“Because it was a surprise for you.” He smirked then, causing Viktor to swallow, hard.

He was _insanely_ attractive when he smirked and Viktor could feel the flush beginning to creep up his cheeks.

Yuuri reached out, his hand twisting into the front of Viktor’s shirt and tugging him closer as he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Did you like it, _Vitya_?”

Viktor’s brain just about short-circuited as he numbly nodded his head in response.

Satisfied with his answer, Yuuri pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away and wandering off to rejoin the group in order to celebrate their performance.

“Ugh.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> So these are the dances required for this fic which is what I imagined Yuuri dancing to + others and I know this got really out of hand but like bear with me they're all really great vids okay please check em out
> 
> Kyushu Preliminaries:  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1Lo2bangnk  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eua1ecqTax4
> 
> Cup of China Internationals:  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg0s242Hg-8  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsz_Ew3ISCU
> 
> Rostelecom Cup (Opening Ceremony performed by Viktor and Yuuri):  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHV-FBtZxGE  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coD1V5oWtiM  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE7z-yzSFDA
> 
> Rostelecom Cup:  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0vMeMUAuRk  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJTWwzEg8_g
> 
> Barcelona Nationals (Freestyle performed by Yuuri):  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOsuvnAtkKs
> 
> Barcelona Nationals (Banquet Exhibition):  
> Performed by Phichit, Yuuri and the Squad:  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUDXj8REpAI  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4a4X8iYOgQ  
> Performed by Yuuri and Viktor:  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqn8FgEBKMg
> 
> Also this was originally going to be included in the fic as Viktor's dance dedicated to Yuuri but i scrapped it in the end https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fh0uXsw-2-A so yeah imagine him dancing this


End file.
